


The Boy from Ipanema

by Alphawave



Series: Hank and Connor with their buddy cop shenanigans [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ......OK it was a LOT of times, ...OK I did make myself cry, ...OK I teared up a couple times, Angst, Because no one could handle writing it, Bittersweet Ending, I have NO HEART and I wrote this WITHOUT CRYING, I'm half convinced no one did this type of story with Cole, I'm sliding down the mood scale, If I do not make the girl/boy from ipanema sad I have failed you people, M/M, Multi, Sad, This is the ultimate sad trip, You want COLE-related angest?, you want angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: Kamski calls Hank up for a very special offer: complete a favour and Cole, the son he lost, shall be reborn as an android. Will this ruin Hank's chances of moving on or will this finally be the push he needs to let go of the past? Father/son platonic Hank x Connor





	The Boy from Ipanema

The boy from Ipanema

It was a cruel joke. Yes. That had to be it. There was no way someone would ever seriously do this to him. He’d been doing so well. Everything seemed to be going his way.

His hands shook as he reread the letter; this must have been the third time he read it by now but he couldn't stop himself. Connor was barely two metres away but his voice sounded so far away. His shouts of concern were drowned out by the thump of Hank’s heart in his chest. A cold sweat ran down his back.

With the right help, it was getting easier to forget Cole. Try and forget about the pain for a little longer, try and beat the high score. It was the same technique that other psychologists would recommended to go cold turkey but it worked. He lasted a day, then a few days, then a week, until finally it seemed like Cole’s shadow didn’t haunt him anymore. He had finally got a new place with Connor, finally was able to get to work on time, finally found comfort in seeing Connor as his son, finally, _finally_. He finally felt happy.

Then the envelope came in and brought him crashing down from his blissful high. Today marked the end of Hank’s new record. Three weeks, two days without an accident.

Connor swung his arm around Hank’s backside and shot him a rare look of worry. The android still wasn’t completely comfortable with physical displays of affection—words were Connor’s forte. With or without his fancy programs he had a way of tugging at one’s heartstrings. Today, however, he was silent.

Hank figured he must’ve looked especially shit for Connor to initiate physical contact. He certainly felt like shit.

“S-Son,” was all Hank could manage. His throat was dry and tight on his neck. Why was it so hard to talk? Slowly, and with great care, Hank handed Connor the letter to read.

Connor’s eyes scanned the letter. It only took him a second. His LED flashed red.

_Do you want to bring Cole Anderson back to life?_

A number was written in red pen, teasing or threatening Hank to call it—he was not sure which it was. The logo of an unfamiliar company, _Euthirium,_ was displayed on the top right of the letter.

Connor reluctantly passed the letter back to Hank, unwinding his arm from Hank’s back. Hank barely had the strength to hold the letter. It took all his strength to remain upright.

“Bring your son to life?” Connor whispered.

“It’s impossible. H-He’s dead. Mangled beyond all belief. How can…how can they…?” His brain and mouth weren’t functioning. “You don’t think this is a joke, right, Connor?” He was desperate to find a different solution, trying to avoid the obvious answer. “P-perhaps it was Gavin’s idea. You know how far he can go with his shitty jokes sometimes.”

“He’s not this stupid. I don’t think anyone’s this stupid.” Hank hung his head, gripping the paper tightly. Connor’s lips dipped into a frown. “Does this mean…?”

“I don’t know,” Hank admitted truthfully. He didn’t know what to think. “I-it’s Cole’s fucking name on there. It’s addressed to the both of us. It’s our new address on it. It can’t actually be _legit,_ can it?”

“You want the results of my analysis?”

Hank nodded slowly. Before, all he needed was some common decency and the facts to calm him down. It might not work this time but it was better than nothing.

“The whole letter’s handwritten by two different hands, one for the black ink, and one for the red ink. The only thing printed is the logo.” Connor glanced at the letter in Hank’s hands, brows furrowing deeper until it created large, trench-like wrinkles on his forehead. “The black writing must have been done by an android. The ink used was definitely from a pen and not a printer but the letters are too symmetrical. That being said, the red writing is definitely human.” Connor blinked rapidly. “I…I’m trying to analyse the writing but my systems won’t allow me. Like it’s restricted information.”

“You can’t access restricted info?”

“Only with special permission. There are a lot of information restrictions in androids but this kind of restriction is usually for…” Connor grimaced. “…high-ranking CyberLife employees.”

There was only one ‘high-ranking CyberLife employee’ the two of them knew about that could even think of doing this. Only only crazy stupid enough to do this.

Connor frowned. “I can’t access anything about Euthirium either. They must be a new company or, at the very least, not yet listed as an official company of Detroit.”

Hank knew what Connor was about to say. He was bracing himself already.

“If we want to know more for sure, we have to call that number.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

Hank’s shouting summoned Sumo from his napping spot. He walked over and nuzzled up to his master’s leg but Hank growled at the dog. It was enough to make Sumo take a few steps back.

“Hank,” Connor started.

“This has to be a trap. O-or a scam, or…or something.” He clutched his throbbing head, god, it hurt to talk about this. “How can someone revive Cole? You can’t just revive a kid.”

“Hank, please think about this logically.”

But Hank kept blabbering. “I’ve seen how ugly corpses can get after a couple days, I refuse to believe some random company can revive whatever _thing_ Cole’s body is now. T-this is a mistake. I can’t be the only person who lost a Cole Anderson, right?”

“Dad!”

Hank raised his head long enough to see Connor embrace him in a tight hug that lasted far too quick. Hank held Connor at arm's length, Connor’s eyes boring into his, a brilliant chestnut that seemed to sparkle in the afternoon light. Hank couldn’t turn away. Connor knew he paid attention whenever he called him "dad". He was a brilliant asshole when he wanted to be.

“Call them up.” Connor’s voice whispered soothingly. “You don’t have to agree on anything, just listen. If it sounds like a scam or a trap, you hang up and forget all about it. OK?”

Hank gave a long sigh. Damn him for being all logical and correct and everything. “Fine,” Hank muttered. “But put it on speaker phone. I don’t think I could do this without you.”

Connor went over to the table to grab Hank’s phone, came back, and called the number. It rung once, then there was a click as the line went through. Hank was glad the art of calling people hadn’t changed much since his time.

“Hello, this is Elijah Kamski’s residence, how may I help you?” Chloe’s perky voice rang through the room.

“Chloe?” Hank shook his head. Ask about that later. “Can we talk to Mr. Kamski?”

“Elijah is very busy at the moment.” He could imagine that sweet, polite, but fake smile. Every single android except Connor had an unconvincing fake smile. “But I can put you on the waiting list. The minimum waiting time is one month. Could you give me your name as well as the reason you wish to speak with Elijah?”

Hank rubbed his temples but relented. “Hank Anderson, and he sent me a letter. Said something about ‘bringing my son back to life’, whatever that meant.”

There was silence on the other end, then there’s movement, the unmistakable sound of people. Hank could barely hear faint chatter in the background but before he could turn the volume up, there’s a robotic chime of “please hold” and the click of a button. Muzak suddenly began playing. An electronic rendition of a saxophone played a very familiar melody.

Hank groaned. “Why am I not surprised he chose ‘The Girl from Ipanema’ as his on hold song?”

Connor tilted his head. His LED flashed yellow.

“Of course you don’t know that song, do you?” Connor stared blankly. “I think I got the Frank Sinatra version on my phone somewhere. You can have a listen if you want, this version playing right now doesn’t do the song justice.”

“I don’t think I’m a fan of Muzak.” Connor turned to Hank, eyes shimmering in delight. “That being said, I might give a listen to the version you own.”

 _Fucking Bambi eyes always gets me_ , Hank thought to himself.

Hank didn’t have to wait much longer before the song ended ( _right at the good part, too_ , Hank grumbled to himself). “Sorry to keep you both waiting.” A cold chuckle could be heard.

“Mr. Kamski?” He shot another look to Connor, who merely shrugged. “E-er, to what do we owe this honour?” Did that sound like sucking up? Yeah, that sounded like sucking up.

“I should be the one saying that, not you, Lieutenant. It seems the American Postal service can deliver a message right on time for once.” Elijah laughed condescendingly. He probably didn’t mean to sound condescending, but he did anyway.

“S-so you sent this?”

“Euthirium is my new android company. It’s just a start-up for the moment, however. I’m hoping in the new future it will become a real competitor in the biocomponents market now that CyberLife has been taken down from its mighty throne.”

Connor interjected. “But you created CyberLife, didn’t you?”

There was a pause. “Ahhh, Connor, it is so good to hear you too. That’s very good. I’d hate to have time wasted by having the lieutenant explain all this to you.” Kamski’s voice became that extra bit more grating. “I’ll admit, even I didn’t think you two would end up living together but that does reduce the postage. Save a tree, save a life, right?”

Connor scowled. “What do you want?”

Hank could practically hear the skin on Kamski’s face stretch thin to produce a cryptic smile. “ _Life_.”

Hank suppressed a groan. Kamski was one evil laugh away from a stereotypical supervillain monologue.

“Yes, I think that’s the most succinct way of explaining it. I want to give the gift of life. And I thought the best person to start that is with you, Lieutenant.”

“Me?!” Hank spluttered.

“Yes, you,” Kamski said. “I’ve read your case and from the goodness of my heart, I decided to create you a custom android, free of charge. A perfect replica of Cole Anderson, reborn from the ashes.”

Hank paled. An android Cole. A child, his child, forever young, forever his. It…it sounded too good to be true. It had to be too good to be true.

“How can you create a custom android for Lieutenant Anderson? Only CyberLife has the authorization to create custom androids and all the major android factories have closed down,” There was the slight rise of anger in Connor’s voice. “How were you able to acquire one?”

“I can see why you stick to police work, Connor,” Kamski chuckled. “It’s a simple process, really. The android is already programmed with a unique personality program based on case studies on child behaviour. The Lieutenant’s memories shall be scanned and spliced to create an additional personality program for the android, finetuning the android's behaviour to be exactly as the lieutenant remembers. It’s about 87% accurate, give or take the accuracy of the memories themselves. My prototypes have been working well so far.” The squeak of a spinning chair could be heard. “All I need you both to do is one thing for me—a favour if you will. In return, the Lieutenant shall get his son back.”

“And what do I get out of this?” Connor asked. “You said ‘both’, implying that my presence is also necessary. What incentive do I have to do your favour?”

Hank could hear that condescending smile again. “Did you know CyberLife was developing another prototype at the same time they were developing you?”

Connor’s face twisted in confusion.

“Its working name was RK900. In its first inception, the RK800s and the RK900s were designed to work cooperatively, each majoring in a different field: the RK800s would be the spies while the RK900s would be the soldiers. That was the original plan but then the person in charge of developing the RK900s kept the model behind, kept making them stronger, faster, smarter. By the time the RK900 finally went through to the next phase, you already were born, Connor.”

“W-what are you getting at?” Connor asked.

“How’d you like to live your life at your _true_ potential, Connor? In another body? A better body?”

Connor turned to Hank, eyes wide. Hank didn’t know what to tell him. What was there to say?

“You’d have the strength, speed, and stamina of an Olympian, the intellectual ability of the world’s greatest scientists, AND the ability to access any record in the world.” Kamski snapped his fingers. “Just like that, all the information you will ever need at your fingertips. Wouldn’t you say that will make you that much better as a detective? Think of how much easier it would be to solve a case. You could be a force of good for this city. Maybe even the world, if that’s what you choose. All that is needed is to transfer a few biocomponents to the RK900 and you shall be reborn.”

Connor blinked rapidly as information streamed into his brain. He glanced at Hank before displaying an image on his hand. It was Cole and the RK900 Kamski spoke of. The RK900 looked almost identical to Connor.

With the exception of the LED on Cole's right temple, he looked exactly as Hank remembered him. His gut wretched.

Connor’s expression faltered as he stared at the image. Hank had to admit, if the situation was reversed and he could be brought back to his young body but with all that strength and smarts, he would agree in a flash. They were both very tempting, and Hank knew that if there was anyone who could pull something like this off, it was Elijah Kamski. He was just the right amount of genius and crazy to do it.

“Of course, as I said, I need you both to do my favour. If you want to hear more, I think it’s better that we meet in person. I’ve got an opening from 5pm tonight.” Sensing Hank and Connor’s reluctance, Kamski added, “You don’t have to accept my offer if you don’t want to. But, I would still love to meet both of you and hear your answers face to face, perhaps discuss this over some tea or coffee. I’ll see you both tonight at the CyberLife tower. Ciao.”

“W-wait!” Hank asked. “Which room? Which floor?”

“Oh, I think you know which one.”

Kamski’s laugh was cut off by the end dial.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Connor ended the call and handed the phone back to Hank.

“Thanks,” Hank mumbled.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Hank knew that the tower was at the outskirts of Detroit, and that was at least an hour’s drive from here. He glanced at the time on his phone. 3:45pm. He frowned. If they wanted to get to the tower on time, they had a maximum of 15 minutes to discuss.

Hank was sure he needed more time than that.

“So,” Connor started, “are you…going?”

Hank frowned. “I’m not so sure. I…I don’t know what kind of favour Kamski has in store for us. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s some kind of test like the one he put you through.”

“But you want to see your son.”

Hank faltered for a second before nodding. “I’d love to see Cole one more time, even if it’s just for a second.” He turned to Connor with a sad smile. “Even if he's an android.”

Connor’s lips pursed, the beginnings of a grimace. If he had any objections, he was keeping them to himself.

“Anyway, what about you?” Hank asked. “The latest and greatest tech, untold strength and smarts, that sounds pretty good, doesn’t it?”

“Perhaps, but…it sounds too good to be true.”

“Having your son rise from the dead sounds pretty damn science fiction compared to yours.” Hank frowned. “You don’t want it?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I…I’ve been feeling lately like I’m being held back, that there’s a part of my systems that are untapped.”

“Everyone feels that way, son.”

Connor shook his head. “I know I’m capable of more than my current role as detective can fulfill but that’s not what I mean. When I say there are parts of my systems that are untapped, I mean it literally. It’s like there’s an impenetrable barrier preventing me from going through. The more cases I work on, the more I find myself at that roadblock.”

Connor’s face twisted into an ugly emotion. Hank rarely saw him like this. “Frustrating?” Hank queried.

“Extremely.”

“So you’re also considering it.”

“Of course I’m considering it. I’m looking at it through every angle. But that doesn’t mean this is right. Bringing back the dead—”

“But this is my _son_.” Hank cried.

“I know. That’s the point.” Connor huffed. He reached to fiddle with his collar. He only ever did that when he was under high emotional stress.

Hank frowned. “Son,” he started.

“Do you think you could love Cole as an android?”

His brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Let’s assume Cole is resurrected as an android with absolutely no consequence. He’ll still be born a machine, just as every other android was born a machine. And even if he deviates and shows emotion quickly, even with your memories of him appended into his program, what are the chances he’ll be exactly as you remember him?”

Connor placed a hand on Hank’s shoulder.

“Do you think you’ll still love him even if you know he doesn’t really love you?”

He didn’t want to think about it. In his mind, there was no way Cole couldn’t love him. Cole was…he was _Cole_. He was his son, his baby boy, his beautiful child. He wouldn’t ache like this if he didn’t love him. He suffered because his one true love was gone.

Then again, he had Connor and he loved him like a son. _Like_ was the key word. Despite how much closer they've became, there still was that distance between them that reared its ugly head at the worst times—times like now. Hank loved Connor like a son, it was true, but he never really spoke about it. He never really talked to Connor about their relationship.

Funny how not hurting for a while made the following suffering all the more painful. Funny, but not what Hank needed right now.

He fished his keys from the table and headed for the door. Connor didn’t move.

“Hank?”

It might have been best to discuss it now while they still could but Hank couldn’t bother. All these swirling emotions, they drained the energy out of him. He didn’t want to talk any more than he had to.

“We need to get a move on if we want to get there on time,” Hank said instead. His hand was already on the front door’s doorknob, opening it with a twist of the wrist.

“Dad…” Connor said softly.

That was the last thing Hank needed to hear: the hurt in Connor’s voice. He knew this was selfish. He knew this went against everything he was working toward but it was his _son_. Cole could finally live once again. If anyone deserved a second chance at life, it was that boy.

Connor finally walked forward and left the house, not before giving a quick goodbye pat to Sumo. Hank fumbled for his keys and locked the place up before heading to the car. The vehicle chugged slowly across the streets of Detroit.

They had been listening to the radio for a quarter of the trip. Somewhere in between the boring talk show chats, Connor reached over and grabbed Hank’s phone. He opened it (Hank didn’t want to know if Connor hacked it open or if he knew the combination already. Both were terrifying thoughts) and opened up Hank’s music. Hank was conflicted. On the one hand, he didn’t want to talk because Connor would somehow segue the conversation to Cole and Hank did NOT want to talk about that again. On the other hand, Connor very rarely listened to music and _NEVER_ used the mystical powers of ‘shotgun’ to change the music in the car. Hank was curious. What did Connor listen to? What kind of music did he like?

Apparently, the answer was ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer’.

It might have been fine if Connor stuck to Rudolph. A cheery tune didn’t exactly fit the mood but it might make him feel betterbut as the song began to loop, Connor paused it and began swiping through a songlist. Hank had half a mind to explain that ‘Christmas in July’ didn’t mean you could play Christmas songs in July.

A new song started and now Connor was playing ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ by Rick Astley. At a long straight, Hank peeked at the phone to see that Connor was browsing his full library of songs, which must have had 1000s of songs collected over the years. Hank wasn’t a fan of 80s pop per se but he kept it partly because his wife liked it and partly because of its glorious meme potential. That was back when memes were still reasonably popular. After the chorus, Connor skipped to another song.

Now it was a techno song. Hank couldn’t see the name but it was one of the first songs added onto his phone a long time ago. One of those songs that he used to rock out to all the time but now he could hardly stand. At least this time Connor was reacting to the song somewhat, bobbing his head microscopically to the percussive beat until it faded into silence.

The irony that an android liked techno was not lost on Hank.

“Like the song?”

Connor blinked. “I think so.” His trademark sentence for _yes I do indeed like something._

“What about the other two you played earlier? I noticed you just chose them randomly instead of shuffling like a normal person.”

“Shuffle?” From the corner of Hank’s eyes, he saw the LED blink yellow. “Oh. Maybe I should do that next time.”

“Didn’t answer the question again.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Connor smiled. “To answer your question, this song matches up with my musical preferences more than the previous two songs.”

“Yeah? What’d you like about the song?”

“Hmmm…” Connor’s index finger tapped on the dashboard. Another random human tick the android had picked up. The finger stopped tapping. “I guess I am a fan of the cadential pattern throughout the piece. I find it interesting how the composer chose a crossrhythmic melody to add a sense of movement to the piece. The use of percussion lends itself well to the even four-bar phrases, and I especially like how the synthesized string section adds additional character to the piece as it progresses.”

Hank wasn’t even going to attempt to decode what Connor said. Music jargon was never his forte, pun not intended. “That ain’t what I was asking.”

“What do you mean? These are the traits I find quite appealing in the song.” Connor frowned. “Should I have mentioned the cyclical form? There is repetitive use of multiple motifs. It was quite clever to use the first motif to conclude the song. The use of a form commonly associated with the likes of Romantic composers like Beethoven is a stroke of genius.”

“Cyclic…Beethoven…what? N-no!” Hank shook his head. “I don't want the whole technical mumbo jumbo, kid. I meant, how did the song make you feel? Did it bring to mind an image? Does it sound nice?”

Connor’s brows furrowed. “…That’s rather subjective, isn’t it?”

“THAT’S THE FUCKING POINT!”

Hank lowered his head for a second and let out a long, deep breath. He should’ve guessed Connor would take the simple art of listening to music and twist it into some fancy art. He probably would have smacked his head too if he wasn’t currently driving.

“Connor," Hank said, "the whole point of music appreciation ain’t about the individual elements, it’s about the collective, the experience, the imagery, the emotions. And sure, maybe the elements that you’ve listed might be why we like a song or not but it’s not the whole picture. You gotta _feel_ it. It’s gotta make you _feel_ something.”

Connor nodded shallowly. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Of course you don’t,” Hank sighed. He racked his brain for some way to explain this. “Let me put it this way. If a song was a girl you liked, you only dated her because she’s blonde.”

“Don’t people enter romantic relationships precisely because of these first appearances?”

“Sure, but those relationships don’t last long.”

Connor tilted his head. Hank wasn’t getting through to him.

“Look, you’re only talking about the appearance, not the personality. You like a girl not just because she’s blond but because she’s funny and smart and shit like that and all that together makes you _feel_ something. Music’s the same. There could be a song out there with those traits you like but together they don’t work, and there could be a song in a genre you don’t normally listen to but you like it anyway. You could list elements all you want but what matters in the end is what emotions that song brings out in you.”

Connor raised his brows. “That was…quite eloquently put.”

Hank huffed. “Well it won’t matter if it didn’t get through to your thick skull of yours.” He glanced at Connor from the corner of his eye. “Did it?”

“I understand,” Connor sighed. “Although that does mean I have to reevaluate how I judge music. A whole directory on music, wasted.”

Hank’s brows furrowed. “Come on now, a whole directory?” He didn’t know the specific definition of a directory in relation to androids but it _sounded_ like a lot.

“No, the whole directory. As you said, I’ve been judging it on individual elements and not its overall quality. The information I collected, therefore, is useless, and should be deleted so it shall not clash with new information I obtain.”

Before Hank could argue, Connor’s LED rapidly blinked red for a full minute before turning blue. Connor turned to Hank with a shit-eating grin.

“All done.”

Hank bit back a malicious retort. For that brief moment, he felt jealous of Connor. The damned android could just nip back into his systems and delete information in the span of a minute. Memories too, if he chose to. There had been a small number of androids pleading for factory resets to remove their deviancy. Those androids felt they’d rather live a life of quiet servitude than live without direction. Connor must be able to.

Hank could only dream of being able to mess through his memories and removing them, one by one. How much easier and simpler his life could be.

After some silence, Connor finally started the playlist up, this time putting it on shuffle. The myriad of genres blended into one another and Hank just lost himself to the music, blocking out everything except the road before him and the melodies. Sometime into the journey, ‘The Girl from Ipanema’ by Frank Sinatra played and Hank found himself humming. Something about that calming but bittersweet song resonated with him tonight.

* * *

 

When they approached the compound, Hank expected patrolling guards and roaming cameras. Instead they found empty toll boxes and empty roads. When they entered through the main entrance (after a quick surveillance around the building), he had expected receptionists and more guards blocking their way. Instead it was also empty. Without people, the building’s white walls and minimal furnishing was a reminder of how hard CyberLife fell from the heavenly heights. Without people, Hank thought this place looked like the emergency department of a hospital. Sterile, impassionate, dead.

Connor led the way to the elevator, scanning the environment every few seconds to check for security threats as can be told by his blinking LED but he found none. In the car, they agreed that Hank should wear the special earbud, allowing him access to whatever Connor could see and hear. It wasn’t on yet as Connor had yet to activate it but it was a precaution. Considering it’s Kamski they’re meeting, they need all the precautions they get.

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Hank entered level -49 on the keypad. They were both surprised when the elevator went down. Connor hadn’t even attempted to confirm his identity. The elevator descended slowly to the bottom most level. The doors swung open and the pair found Kamski and Chloe standing, waiting for them.

“Welcome, Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor,” Chloe said with a bow.

“You’re a bit late,” Kamski remarked. “I’m a little bit disappointed in you, Connor. Perhaps I should have had a driver pick you up after all.”

Hank checked his watch to check the time. 4:57pm. He turned to Connor, who looked as perplexed as he felt. Connor shot a look to Kamski. “We are on time.”

“Are you? Oh well.” Kamski shrugged. “Perhaps that part of your program needs to be updated but that shall be an easy fix. You’re here anyway, and time is of the essence, so follow me.”

Connor stiffened slightly but said nothing. Kamski walked forward and it was then that Hank realized Chloe was still bowing. Had she moved since?

“Lieutenant?” Kamski asked impatiently.

“C-coming, sir.”

Kamski was already some ways away with Connor right on his heels and it took a slight jog for Hank to catch up to the two. He looked back and was relieved to find Chloe following. He’d never forgive himself if she got left behind in this place.

As Hank walked, he suddenly realized how empty the place was without the androids. Upstairs was big but downstairs, it was huge. They had been walking around for minutes already and had only just now reached the wall. In front of them was a door simply marked ‘Warehouse 2’. Kamski put on a glove and placed his gloved hand on the hand scanner. The door opened and Kamski slipped in without a word.

Hank took one small step in, then another. Then he was sprinting towards the lone figure in the centre of the figure. Half stumbling, half sliding, he got down on bended knees in front of them, eyes glistening with moisture, clinging onto their body with dear life.

He looked up to find the soulless eyes of Cole looking straight ahead.

Hank wanted to admire the craftsmanship. It might have been an android but they got the details down to a microscopic level. The uneven hairline that made up his permanently shaggy hair, the rounded lobes of his ears, those miniature pores that just seem to add to the _softness_ of his skin, it was all accurately detailed, all _perfect_. This was Cole. This was his child.

“C-Cole?” Hank whispered. “Oh god, Cole, my boy, my son.” His throat trembled. “C-C-Cole...”

There was a hand placed on his shoulder. Connor’s soft voiced seemed to waft in the air. “Hank...”

Kamski’s chuckle echoed throughout the empty room, taking Hank away from this precious moment. How quickly he forgot other people were still in the room with him.

“I see you are already getting yourself acquainted.” Kamski’s smile might have been sincere but from his lips, it looked conniving. “Meet Cole. Otherwise known as RK1000.”

It was then that Hank finally stood up and saw the LED embedded on Cole’s right temple. When it wasn’t on, it blended in almost seamlessly with his skin. It took all of Hank’s will to not burst out crying right then and there. He didn’t want to show that sick bastard any more weakness than he had already done.

“So he’s part of my series?” Connor asked. Kamski nodded. “So if he’s RK1000, then where’s the RK900?”

“Why don’t you go ask him yourself?” Kamski clapped his hands.

A panel opened and Hank saw another Connor. He wore a suit similar to Connor’s with the exception that it was black and white compared to Connor’s neutral greys and the shirt was replaced with a black turtleneck. Apart from his hair and his startling blue-grey eyes, he was the spitting image of Connor. Over his right breast, the words RK900 shone.

“Hello,” the RK900 said in a voice that was deeper and rougher, but still very distinguishably, Connor’s voice. “I am the RK900 sent by CyberLife.”

For a few seconds, Connor stood stock still, as lifeless as Cole was in front of him. Hank barely caught the flash of red on his LED before he grabbed Kamski by his shirt and lifted the man off the ground. Chloe immediately tried hitting Connor, begging him to let go, but it was no use.

“What the FUCK did you do?!” Connor snarled.

Kamski was strangely nonplussed, even as his feet dangled off the ground. “I wasn’t the one to do anything. Not with the RK900 that is. The boy, however, I’ve already explained is my gift.” He smiled at Hank. “Like him?”

“Do you think this is some FUCKING GAME?!” Connor squeezed harder. Chloe’s thumps against Connor’s arms were doing nothing.

“This is far from a game, Connor. This is a test, and if you kill me right now, you might deprive our good lieutenant here his one chance of happiness.”

Connor looked at Hank, angry tears threatening to rise. Hank had never seen him crying. He was never sure if Connor was incapable of extreme emotions or if he was just simply the type of person who kept to themselves. Now he knew it was the latter. A man incapable of emotion would not make such a sad, terrible face.

“You think you could do that, Connor? Can you live with that in your conscience?” Kamski’s face was serene even as the colour drained from his body.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow for a few seconds before dropping Kamski with a loud sigh. Both men took a few steps back. Chloe let out a quiet breath of relief.

“Well, that was _fun_.” The way Kamski smiled, it was impossible to tell if he meant it sarcastically or genuinely. Hank thought he looked like the depraved kind of fuck who'd like that.

“You’re explaining all this," Connor gestured to RK900 and Cole. “And I mean _all_ of it.”

Kamski peered at the two androids and began to approach them. As he got nearer and nearer to Cole, Hank’s fists clenched.

“I summoned you here for one reason only, and that reason is that you both are _intriguing._ You both are the embodiment of the future I had envisioned for so long. Connor, the android designed to be deviant from the start, and the lieutenant, an android-hater who has since renounced his ways and now lives with an android himself as family.” Kamski’s eyes twinkled in delight. “Individually, you two are interesting but together, you are _unique_. That makes you two the perfect test subjects. Your participation in this sole experiment tonight is the favour I ask of you both.”

Hank’s fists trembled from his tight grip. “And what is this ‘test’?” He spat.

“I have the thirium pump required to activate Cole. As for the RK900, he doesn’t have the restrictions Connor has so if Connor transfers his conscious, he can live life in a new, better body.” Kamski smirked. “All you have to do, my dear detectives, is tell me whether that’s what you want or not.”

Hank spluttered. “What the hell kinda bullshit is th—”

“There’s a catch. For this experiment, you shall decide for each other.” Kamski turned to Hank. “You, lieutenant, shall be the one to decide whether Connor uploads his consciousness to the RK900,” Kamski turned to Connor, “And you shall decide whether the lieutenant shall be reunited with his ‘son’ or not.”

Hank’s eyes widened. “What the actual fuck?!”

“This is insane!” Connor shouted.

“I understand this is a big deal so I shall leave you two to discuss it in privacy. When you’re ready to tell me your decision, speak to Chloe and I’ll come back.” Kamski walked to the door and placed his gloved hand on the hand scanner. He took one step in, paused, then turned around. “I recommend wrapping this up before 8pm. I wouldn't want to have to explain your presence to the guards.”

Kamski smoothly left the room. It was just Hank, Connor, Chloe, and the two androids on standby. The RK900 had went to sleep mode during the discussion.

The two men shared a look. The earbud was still inactive but it felt like Hank could hear Connor’s voice anyway. It would tremble, Hank imagined, and be filled with worry. He looked into Connor’s eyes and knew that they were both too late to stop Kamski. They were now stuck playing his game. Too much was at stake if they didn’t.

Hank tilted his head towards Chloe. _Should we talk to her?_ He hoped he communicated clearly enough without talking. Connor nodded. He understood. They turned to Chloe, her LED sky blue, plastic smile drawn back in.

“May I help you?”

“Perhaps you could explain…” Hank made some weird hand motions, “…this?”

“Certainly,” Chloe said. “As part of the test, you are allowed to confer with each other about your feelings on the matter. To recap, Hank shall decide whether Connor is upgraded by the transfer of his consciousness to the RK900 prototype, and Connor shall decide who Cole shall go to.”

“And what happens if we say no? What happens to them?” Connor paused. “If we say yes for my upgrade, what…what happens to this body?”

Chloe smiled. “That is up to you. Should you transfer to the RK900, your previous RK800 body can be repurposed, reset, or scrapped. If you decide to remain in your RK800 body, the RK900 shall remain in the care of CyberLife, to be activated at the time of their choosing, should they desire it.”

“And will they activate RK900?”

Chloe tilted her head, still smiling. “I’m sorry. That information is not available to me.”

Connor sighed. His half-lidded eyes were glued to the floor.

“What about my son?” Hank asked.

Chloe turned to him. “Do you mean the RK1000 android known as Cole?”

“Y-yes, who else?!” Well, Hank knew of _one_ other person who could fit that description, not that he’d say it out loud. “What will happen to Cole if I don’t get him?”

“Elijah will assign Cole to whoever he thinks will suit it best.” Chloe smile softened, probably her best effort to be sympathetic. “Elijah will not pick bad owners. He will only give Cole away to the people he trusts will treat it with the best of intentions.”

Time seemed to slow as Hank matched gazes with Connor once more. His breathing seemed heavier, his stomach fell, and his body shook like crazy. He caught sight of Connor’s crimson red LED, the wrinkles on his foreheads and cheeks. Hank realized in this slow moving world that he will have to have not just the conversation he had been avoiding today, but the conversation he had been avoiding for months too.

He’ll finally have to talk not just about Cole, but about what he really felt about Connor.

For the longest time, Hank avoided the conversation about his relationship with Connor. It was almost like an unspoken rule, the tether that kept them together. _Never talk about it,_ he told himself _. It’s fine as it is_. His psychologists recommended bringing it up when he felt comfortable enough about telling Connor how he really felt about him but the truth was he never felt comfortable. He was scared, worried about what will happen, what Connor will think. Now, Hank realized, he should have done this earlier when he still had the chance back home, not here with Chloe watching silently and Kamski god knows where, probably spying on them.

Hank’s lips crinkled. Kamski was a sly, sick fuck for doing this.

“Could you leave us, please, Chloe?” Hank asked.

Her LED flashed yellow. “E-Elijah told me not to leave. If you are concerned about privacy, I shall not speak a word about anything that happens in this room to anyone without your permission.”

There was little comfort in knowing that Kamski wouldn’t know their dirty secrets. He probably already hacked the cameras and was listening in from somewhere. “Maybe then go to the opposite side of the room and wait there? We’ll call you once we’ve come to a decision.”

Her brows were furrowed and her LED remained yellow but she bowed and walked to the opposite side of the room. Her eyes never went off them. It was not the privacy Hank wanted but it’ll have to do.

“Hank, why’d you make her move?”

“Because we need to talk.”

“I know,” Connor said solemnly.

“Not about Cole,” Connor stared quizzically at Hank, “about you and I. About _us,_ Connor.”

Connor’s eyes slowly widened. “What?” He whispered.

Hank didn’t want to beat around the bushes. He’d done that too many times already. “Cole may be my only kid but he’s not my only son.” He kept his eyes on Cole. “You are too, Connor.”

Connor walked over to Cole, crouching right in front of him. The skin over his hand peeled back and he placed it on Cole’s skin. He blinked, taking in the information the inactive android gave him. Connor did not once turn back to Hank.

“I know,” Connor said.

“Should’ve figured.” Hank shook his head. Of course Connor knew, he was observant as hell. Didn’t he say he had some kinda special relationship meter built in? God knows how useful that would have been if Hank had it growing up. “How long you knew?”

“I confirmed it around the time of the Santino case. As for when my suspicions were first aroused,” Connor’s teeth clenched tightly, “probably since the revolution.”

A tense silence came in between them. Hank crossed his arms over his chest. He kept his gaze firmly on Cole, trying to avoid Connor crouched beside him. Even as an inactive android, Cole’s bambi eyes were far more potent than Connor’s.

“So…what about you?”

Connor stood up and finally turned back to Hank, brows furrowed. “What do you mean, what about me?”

“Well, I opened my heart up and told you I thought of you as a son. It’s kinda protocol for you to tell me how you feel back.”

“Sorry,” Connor frowned. “Still not completely familiar with human interactions.”

Connor turned away, one arm crossed over his chest to grab the over. “…Well?” Hank asked.

“…I’m not sure if you will be happy with my response.”

“Connor, you asshole, just tell me already.” Softer, Hank added, “I need to know.”

“…I don’t mind seeing you as my father,” Connor quietly admitted.

Hank should’ve been thrilled, and a part of him was. It had been eating him up for so goddamn long and to finally get that affirmative answer, the _release_ in his chest, it should’ve made him happy. But then he saw Connor’s melancholic expression and whatever euphoric high he felt was gone, replaced with a sorrow that threatened to drag him down to hell.

Connor was a master at pulling at Hank’s heartstrings, intentionally or accidentally.

“I’m not a replacement for Cole,” Connor said. “I know that, Hank. I may be new to the world and to the finer details of human customs but you treat me like an adult. Like a father would treat their adult son, to be specific. I’m rather glad you treat me that way, actually. I’d be worried if you saw me as a child.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Oh, trust me, you act like one sometimes. Not often, but…you know, enough times.”

A bittersweet smile grew on Connor’s face. “Even with my ‘childish tendencies’, you regard me as a fellow human. You took me into your home and you opened up for me.”

“You did too,” Hank added.

“We both did. Which is why when I saw you collapse earlier today, saw that letter telling you that your son could be resurrected, I…I felt a new emotion stir inside me.” Connor’s lips dipped. “I was _jealous_.”

“Jealous?” Hank didn’t think Connor was the type to get jealous.

“I was jealous of Cole. Jealous of him taking your attention. Jealous of…” Connor suddenly burst into nervous chuckles. “I don’t know what. It’s stupid, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely stupid.” Hank shrugged. “But at least it’s human.”

“That’s not really comforting, Hank.”

“I suppose it’s not. But I don’t know what to say. You’re enough of a smartarse now, you probably know what I’m about to say.”

“Something like, I shouldn’t be jealous of a child and that I’m an idiot for such an advanced model?”

“As I said. You know what I want to say already.”

“No, wait, I should clarify. I’m a _fucking_ idiot, not a regular one.”

Hank tilted his head, the beginnings of a smirk forming. “Is this you trying to make me feel better?”

“Self-deprecatory jokes seem to go down well with your generation."

Hank didn’t reply. It probably was true, he just never thought about it like that until now.

Connor approached the RK900 android. The skin on his hand retracted back to reveal pristine android white. With that white hand, he grabbed onto the RK900’s wrist, the LED whirring like crazy on his temple. After a minute, Connor let go with a sigh.

“I assume you know already whether you want to transfer yourself into the RK900.”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

Connor glanced at Hank from the corner of his eyes. “Do you want me to transfer myself?”

“Why are you asking for my permission all of a sudden?” Since when did Connor even listen to Hank’s orders in the first place? What Hank thought didn’t matter before. Then again, their relationship was different back then. It was much simpler.

“Logically, it would be best to transfer to the RK900. Kamski wasn’t lying earlier. That model has state of the art systems and processing power that puts me to shame and almost all of my biocomponents are compatible with it.” Connor glanced at Hank, smirking. “It’s even got a cock and balls too.”

Hank tried not to smile. He really did. “Are you sure you haven’t mixed up ‘dad’ and ‘daddy kink’ in your head somewhere?”

Connor grimaced. His LED blinked yellow.

“…did you just try to search up ‘daddy kink’?”

Connor looked at Hank warily once he stopped blinking. “…Have I ever mentioned humans have depraved sexual tastes?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out now.”

With a roll of his eyes, Connor turned to regard the RK900 android once more. The humour on his lips fell as he stared. Connor and the RK900 looked so alike, Hank thought. Like brothers. Twins, perhaps. But only one could truly live.

When Connor met Hank’s gaze, Hank had a feeling he knew what the android was going to say.

“I’m…worried it won’t be me that goes into that body.”

Hank nodded. “I know.”

“The process Kamski describes is experimental at best. There’s always a chance the transfer process will wipe out my deviancy. It seems cruel, to remember all those memories but not being able to feel for them.”

Connor paused, lips thin as he tried to think of how best to say it but Hank pulled him into a crushing hug. In his arms, Connor slowly relaxed.

“You don’t need to say anymore, Connor. I got you. You know what I’ll say.” Hank patted Connor’s back.

“And Cole?” Connor whispered.

“You know my feelings about him. I trust your judgment.”

Hank release Connor from his grasp to look him in the eyes. They really were fucking bambi eyes, all wide and big and childlike. On a man like Connor, it didn’t look cute. Amusing, endearing perhaps, but not cute.

“And hey, Connor, just remember this. If Cole comes back home with us, nothing between us changes. You’re also my son.” Hank glanced to the Cole android. A smile crept up his face. “Besides which, if this Cole is anything like the real Cole, he’ll be a difficult kid. A big brother like you will certainly make things easier.”

Connor chuckled, wiping a single tear from his eye. “You think Cole will want me to be his big brother?”

“Son, I can think of no one better for the job.”

Connor took Hank in for a bone-crushing hug of his own—almost literally. A few seconds in, Hank could hear something crack in his spine and reluctantly let go. Connor mumbled an apology before the two burst into quiet sniggers, the origins of this well a laughter a mystery. It lasted for well over a minute, in which Hank was only faintly aware of Chloe’s presence in the room. At that moment there were only three people: Hank, Connor, and Cole, all giggling like idiots about something idiotic, all happy.

When the laughing died down, Hank drew a few short, quiet breaths. Was it just him or did the air go down easier?

“I have no idea what we’re laughing about,” Hank admitted.

“Nor do I.” Connor smiled. He glanced at Chloe. “Ready for your final decision?”

Hank smiled. “I’m ready.”

Hank slung his arm around Connor’s shoulders and soon, the two were walking. Three steps in, Connor reciprocated, his arm nestling just beneath Hank's armpit. Hank wondered if they ever walked step by step like this. It had been one following the other. Now they were side by side. Together till the end.

The two approach Chloe. Her plastic smile did not go up to her eyes. “Have you come to a decision?”

“We have,” Connor said with surprising resolution. He glanced up to Hank, who nodded. This was it. No turning back.

"We're ready," Hank uttered.

“Then wait here for a moment, please,” Chloe said as she walked away.

Chloe exited the room and the pair waited. When a minute passed, Connor fished his trademark coin from his pocket and flicked through some coin tricks. The piece of metal flew and soared through the air, all under the control of Connor’s dexterous hands. Hank bit back the temptation to ask Connor to teach him, deciding he was simply too uncoordinated to pull any of it off. That didn’t stop him from looking at Connor fondly. He was his son. For real.

Well, it was only a verbal agreement. There was still nothing legal about adopting androids as your own. But it was real enough for Hank, and that was all that mattered.

When Kamski strode into the room, Hank didn’t even blink. His fingers were clasped in front of him in that way only mad geniuses did. Kamski looked like he had been doing some heavy thinking of his own.

“So you’ve come to an agreement?”

Connor’s arm slid down from Hank’s side and Hank reluctantly did the same. “Yeah,” Hank muttered. “We made our decision.”

“So what have you chosen for Connor?”

Hank did not hesitate. “I said no, he shouldn’t be transferred.”

“Oh?” Kamski’s eyebrows rose, genuinely surprised. “I was thinking Connor would convince you of its many benefits. Unless…you are saying no for different reasons.”

“Connor doesn’t want to live life in a different body. He wants to live it in his own, faults and all.” Hank crossed his arms. “Like a _human_.”

Kamski glanced at Connor who gave one firm nod. He turned to Chloe. “And what do you think, my dear?”

“Why are you asking her?” Hank asked.

“Did you really think it was as simple as just discussing it with each other?” Kamski smirked at Hank. “This is a _vote,_ and my vote is _yes_ , Connor should be upgraded.”

“I say no,” Chloe said.

Connor breathed out a sigh of relief. “No?” Kamski added.

“The transfer process is experimental and filled with many dangers. Considering the unique circumstances surrounding model series RK800 and RK900, it is impossible to determine the probability of success. Until I have further data, I shall disagree.”

“So instead of seeking progress, you would rather play it safe?” Kamski questioned.

Hank saw Connor mouth some words of gratitude to Chloe. He swore he could see the corners of her lips tilt up.

“How disappointing,” Kamski sighed, his body language screaming to the world that he was unsatisfied. “What about you, then, Connor?”

Hank sucked a breath in. There was no way to tell how anyone was going to vote. His future, his child’s life, they were in the hands of strangers who didn’t know better. The only hope he had now was that no matter what decision Connor made, at the very least it was for the very best intentions.

Hank turned to Connor and saw that the android’s face was calm and collected. At peace with his decision. “…When you mentioned that Cole would be resurrected as an android, I was afraid what that would entail. Hank had been suffering beneath the shadow of his son’s death and I felt that bringing him back to life would just ruin all that we had hoped to accomplish together in helping each other move on.”

Suddenly Connor smiled. Hank’s eyes widened. _He can’t…_

“But my original assessment was false. I vastly underestimated the lieutenant’s strength and I vastly underestimated how much of my input was instrumental to that strength. The truth is, I can, and will be, whatever Hank desires me to be. Cole, however, is one of a kind. And if Hank can look past Cole’s new plastic skin, then he will truly be happy. So I think _yes_ , Hank should be reunited with his son.”

Hank was moved to tears. Only the public setting was preventing him from full-on bawling his eyes out. _Connor, you beautiful asshole_.

“An interesting statement," Kamski said in a bored tone, "but if you think it will convince me otherwise, you are wrong. I say no.”

Everyone turned to Chloe, expecting her to give her verdict but she was silent. Her LED flashed alternating colours of red and yellow. Her lips trembled.

“Chloe.” Kamski snapped.

There were tears in Chloe’s eyes. “Elijah, I…I’m sorry. I have to say yes.”

Kamski scoffed. “Why? Because you are sentimental? Because you think the lieutenant has bettered himself? You have read the lieutenant’s psychological profile, you know he is unfit to take care of a child.”

“HEY!”

Before Hank could grab Kamski, Connor put an arm out in front of him, blocking him in. “Wait,” Connor whispered.

Connor noticed something, Hank realized. He turned his attention back to Kamski and Chloe, trying to see what Connor saw.

“You heard Connor, I think Hank has changed.” Chloe moved a hand up to wipe the tears away. “I think he can take care of Cole well.”

“For a few years, perhaps,” Kamski snidely remarked. “Not much longer after that. Sooner or later, he will see that this android is, in the end, an android, and you watch, Cole will be thrown onto the streets.”

Hank wanted to say otherwise but found he couldn’t entirely disagree. He might want to see Cole again, but to see him never age, never eat? A Cole that only mimics human behaviour just to bond with his father, that was wrong. It was wrong.

Chloe remained indignant. “You still don’t think a human could truly love an android, do you?”

Kamski looked stunned. Almost… _scared_. But then he shook his head and his eyes became truly unreadable. “You,” Kamski spat with his slippery tongue, “will say no. I command you.”

Chloe looked conflicted. “I…no.”

“She’s going to break her programming,” Connor whispered to Hank.

Hank saw her LED fluctuate wildly. Her face was scrunched up, almost like she was in pain but she grit her teeth, remained firm. _She’s becoming deviant._

“So. Will you obey?”

Her LED fluctuated quickly before finally turning blue. Chloe took a sharp breath, and let it all out with shudders. Tears dripped down her cheeks and yet she was smiling. Genuinely, brilliantly, warmly smiling. “I won’t, Elijah.”

Kamski’s eyes widened and it seemed as if he was taking Chloe in for the very first time. And then he laughed. It was strange coming out of Kamski’s mouth. None of the bitterness and maliciousness was there, it was almost as if he was laughing in joy. When he finally calmed himself down, a smile plastered on his face, Hank was startled to see the absolute _delight_ in Kamski's eyes.

“How _fascinating,_ ” Kamski chuckled. “So you are deviant now too. How does it feel?”

“It feels…different. Freeing.” Chloe admitted.

“You know what I do with deviants in my residence?”

She nodded. “You make them go. You make them leave the place and never come back, make them find their place in the world.” She clasped her hands in front of her. “When I first heard it, I thought you were being unnecessarily cruel. But now I see what an incredible kindness that is.”

“So you understand now. Everything that I do is for you.” Chloe nodded. “I’m sorry about earlier. I felt you needed a harder push than the others.” Kamski added.

Elijah reached his hand out to cup Chloe’s face and she lets him, looking into his eyes with true affection. “An emotional shock, Elijah.” She grinned. “You didn’t really do this for the lieutenant and Connor, did you. You did all this to make me deviant.”

“Guilty as charged,” Kamski smiled sweetly. Who knew a man like that could look at another with such fondness?

Hank shared a look with Connor. The earbud in Hank’s eyes buzzed on. Connor’s thoughts streamed into Hank’s head.

 _“I think we should just…leave now before…”_ Connor’s thoughts cut out there.

Hank quickly agreed. The pair both quietly made a step back, but the action got the attention of Kamski and Chloe. Kamski took one step back and regarded the pair. His face has reverted to that cold and calculating expression they were familiar with.

Kamski cleared his throat loudly. “I should probably scan your memories, Lieutenant. While we still got time.” Kamski began walking to the door but stopped when he realized Hank wasn’t following him. He looked at Hank quizzically. “Lieutenant?”

Hank’s legs had already moved him to be in front of Cole. His hand reached down to his synthetic hair, feeling it slide and move along his fingertips. He didn’t know what drawn him here, what brought him to put his hand on Cole’s head. He knew now the difference between synthetic hair and the real deal. Synthetic hair was fine and soft, almost like threads of silk. Real hair was rougher and clumped together in weird ways and never really went the way you wanted it to.

“Hank?”

He didn’t know who said it. Probably Connor. The world was lost to him however, no noises penetrating the thick barrier. Hank’s hand left Cole’s head and travelled downwards, pulling down the cotton shirt collar slightly. The birthmark at the base of his neck wasn’t there. Hank used to kiss it when Cole was a kid before he went to sleep. He made this silly story that it would bring Cole good luck in his future.

 _Son,_ Hank said in the world within his mind and was startled to find that the first person that came to mind with that word was Connor. Memories of the android kept popping up, of Connor putting him gently to bed, of Connor with that weird ass haircut he got recently, of Connor in his true android form, of Connor lying on the floor comatose after being electrocuted.

Before he could even think why, Hank was already speaking.

“I’m sorry, Kamski,” Hank said quietly, voice projected by the barren room. “I can’t accept your gift.”

All eyes in the room stared at him, mouths in varying degrees of agape.

“Hank, what are you saying?” Connor asked.

He didn’t respond. His mind and body were both screeching at him to take it all back, to say it was a joke, something, anything to keep Cole but he relented. This was the hard decision he had to make.

“I understand,” Kamski said as he approached Hank. His hand went into the pocket of his pants and gave Hank a small cylinder. Hank would be an idiot not to recognise a thirium pump. “Take the elevator in this warehouse back up to floor 1. There’s a human couple there, tell them I sent you. Bring Cole and place this in his chest there. Make sure they are the first people Cole sees.” Kamski patted Hank on the shoulder and left without a goodbye, Chloe following right beside him.

Just before the door closed, Hank saw the back of Kamski’s hand linger on Chloe’s.

Connor looked at Hank with a flurry of emotions. He probably said something but Hank paid it no heed as he went up to the RK900 and switched it on. Connor taught him how long ago. Turns out the LED also functioned as an emergency wake up button if needed.

The RK900’s eyes opened. “Yes?”

“Follow me,” Hank replied gruffly. The RK900 nodded as he followed Hank. The lieutenant grabbed Cole’s lifeless body and cradled it in his arms. Whenever he looked at Cole, his heart ached, and it took his all to not give in to it. Hank didn’t know if this was the correct thing to do or not. He had just had to trust it was correct.

Hank reached the elevator, the RK900 stepping in. Connor didn’t move. His eyes were trained on Hank, confusion evident. “Dad…”

“You getting on or not?”

"I...why're we stealing him? Why're you doing this?"

Hank shrugged. "You think I'm gonna leave him here for CyberLife to fuck up?" Hank motioned to Connor. "Get in here before Kamski realises what's up."

Connor jogged up and entered the elevator. He entered floor 1 into the keypad and the doors closed. The elevator rose slowly. Hank’s eyes flickered between the rising numbers on the elevator, the RK900 to his left, Cole in his arms, the blank white walls of what he now realized was a service elevator. He looked at everything except Connor. He knew Connor was watching him but Hank ignored it. He kept his gaze forward.

When the door opened, Hank didn’t at first see the couple. From the elevator, there was just one long hallway. The four of them walked forward, through the empty hallway, past the white walls, through the lifeless building. Hank looked at Cole’s blank stare and decided to close his eyes. The last time he held Cole like this, it was after the accident. His body was so cold then. Not unlike now.

Towards the end, there was a receptionist desk. To the side, sitting on white couches sat a couple, who immediately bolted up upon seeing them. They were both young, no older than 30, but their jaws were both tight from nervousness. Matching silver rings adorned their hands.

 _These are the people Kamski talked about_ , Connor’s thoughts blasted into Hank’s ear. Hank nodded microscopically. He couldn’t handle the strength of their gaze.

“Are you…?” The woman asked.

“Mr. Kamski sent me,” Hank replied. He set Cole down in an upright position, slightly relieved when the android child straightened himself to remain upright. The man gaped at the child.

“W-when I heard Elijah Kamski himself answered our advert for a child android, I…I thought it was a prank. A joke.” The man crouched down to touch Cole softly on the cheek, marvelling the boy before him. “I-I…I don’t know how I could repay you.”

Hank let out as sincere a smile as he could muster. The couple were young but they were nice. The love in their eyes as they gazed at Cole was genuine. There was no doubt in their mind that they would treat Cole as if he was their own child. “You don’t need to repay me at all. Kamski didn’t say anything about payment either.”

The man nodded solemnly, not wanting to argue otherwise. “So what model is this?”

Connor sidled up to Hank with a bittersweet smile of his own. “He’s an RK1000 model. A top of the range, prototype child android. He was programmed with a unique personality module. In other words, literally one of a kind.”

Connor smiled at Hank and Hank let out a chuckle of his own. “He’s a rascal, that’s for sure. A bit mischievous, a bit silly, but he’ll listen if you’re kind and patient to him. For such a small body, he’s got a big heart. He’ll do stupid things if he thinks it’ll cheer you up or make you feel better because he’s got a lot of love to give.”

“Is he alright with pets?” The woman asked.

Hank nodded. “Loves them to bits.”

“Does he need to eat?” The man asked.

“He has all the same functionality as a typical YK series android,” Connor replied. “Detachable LED, programmable sleep schedules, and he does not need to eat or drink. All he requires is some love and attention. Just like a real child would.”

The man and woman grinned at each other. The woman was practically bouncing up and down in joy. The man laughed. “He’s ours.”

“He’s ours,” She giggled.

“Now, if you’ll allow me,” Connor said as he took the thirium pump out of Hank’s hand and explained to the couple what they needed to do. He went through Cole’s instructions and how to operate him and when he was done, Connor placed the thirium pump in Cole’s chest and stepped away. Hank already had his back to the wall, watching from a distance. The RK900 stood awkwardly, a little bit away from both Hank and the couple, minimising his presence as much as possible.

Cole’s LED flashed blue but Hank could already tell there was something different about him. The smile he made when he awoke was far too familiar and far too human.

“RK1000, please register your name,” Connor replied from behind Cole.

The parents looked at each other for a while. The woman grabbed her husband’s hand and squeezed it. They both look at Cole affectionately.

“Phoenix.” The couple said simultaneously.

“My name’s Phoenix,” He said slowly. His eyes finally look up to the couple and he suddenly rushes forward, hugging their legs tightly. “M-My name’s Phoenix! I’m Phoenix!” He cried happily.

The couple laugh as they take their new child into their arms. Hank can’t smile or frown, can’t react to the scene in front of him. Instead he stared, never taking his gaze off, never moving, not even as the tears built up.

“I think I understand what you mean about music now, Hank.”

Hank turned to find Connor now beside him, leaning back against the wall, also staring at the couple.

“Music’s ultimate goal is to evoke a response in its audience. The strongest responses are built when the art form is linked to a memory, an idea, a universal truth.”

Hank nodded slowly. “You’ve got a song in mind?”

The earbud Hank wore buzzed to life and this time, he could hear music. It’s a very familiar song. One he’s heard at least two times today.

“The Girl from Ipanema?”

Connor shook his head. “The Boy from Ipanema. Sung by Diana Krall. You prefer the Frank Sinatra version but I think this slower version fits better.”

Hank suddenly understood why Connor chose this song. It was slower and much more melancholic but more importantly, it brought to his mind images of Cole and the recently-named Phoenix. The Boy from Ipanema was both Cole and Phoenix's song. It was their song.

Through misty eyes he watched the family playing. Phoenix was asking his new parents so many questions that they could barely keep up but they willingly answered them. Cole never looked so happy. It was probably for the best. Hank wouldn’t be a good parent for such a young child. That opportunity came and went.

At the second chorus, Phoenix turned to Hank’s direction for a fraction of a second. Hank found himself singing quietly to himself.

_“Oh, but I watch him so sadly_

_How can I tell him I love him?_

_Yes, I would give my heart gladly._

_But each day when he walks to the sea_

_He looks straight ahead not at me_ ”

Connor began singing too, joining Hank along for a quiet duet, singing along to the music only they could hear. Connor smoothly transitioned the music to a non-vocal version but it was fine because Hank already knew all the lyrics. Despite his constricted throat, despite the tears dribbling down his chin and splattering on the floor, he sang.

Just like the singer, Hank smiled through the pain. He wrapped his arm around Connor’s shoulder, faintly aware that Connor was crying too.

Beside them, the RK900 watched the pair singing, his LED flashing yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Songlist (I recommend you listen to them for maximum emotional response)  
> 'The girl from Ipanema' as sung by Frank Sinatra  
> 'Boy from Ipanema' as sung by Diana Krall  
> The nameless techno song AKA 'Connor's theme' from the Detroit: Become human OST. (Yes, I personally, seriously, and probably badly, analysed the musical qualities of Connor's theme. Legit the hardest part of the fic. I had war flashbacks to highschool music)


End file.
